courtus_nocturnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Non Player Characters
Foghaven NPCs: Lucada Thornton - Mayor of Foghaven Lucas Tanner - Leather worker whose wife (Miyora) was abducted by goblins; maintains a discount for Courtus Nocturnum Miora Tanner - Wife of Lucas; made a deal with a hag, and was abducted by goblins because of it; has one child Elanil Wynmyar - Captain of the guard; twin sister of Ellarian Wynmyar Ellarian Wynmyar - Magic shop owner; previously cursed by Melora; twin sister of Elanil Wynmyar Jim - Underdark creature (spectator) hired as security for magic shop Random NPCs: Brix Steamanvil '- Miner from Goldhill who travels to and from Crownhold selling ore. Cousin of Carn Steamanvil. Transported '"Baby Fireforge" early on in the game. Hacon - Centaur leader Oohion - Centaur leader's wife Nicrin - Centaur leader's daughter [http://courtus-nocturnum.wikia.com/wiki/Ryan_Whiteoak Ryan Whiteoak] Wrynch - Brother of Triggs, betrayed him. Dancer/Prancer/Dasher/Donner/Fred (All Deceased) - Horses belonging to Courtus Nocturnum Castien - Elven sailor on ship from Halfhill to Evermond; Arcwynn flirted with until he mentioned his name, which was the same as her dead brother's Talwyn, Morwen, Daveth - Sailors from ship wrecked on Grief Island (Talwyn and Morwyn are females, one is captain) Vivieanne - Paladin friend of Vadith from Peatsburg, saved his life and healed his eye where his scar came from; became devil under Lord Asmodeus Crownhold NPCs: Medrash - Silver dragonborn sorcerer, aided Courtus Nocturnum in goblin battle Grub-Nuc - Half-orc barbarian, aided Courtus Nocturnum in goblin battle Japedoh '- Innkeeper at The Chunky Bunny '''Senara '- Diamond Pearl Tavern bard who played a harp '''Caja Penberthy Proscen Curnow - of the Curnow family Meraud Cornow and Goron Cornow '-' '''wealthy nobles in Crownhold '''Carn Steamanvil - Blacksmith in Crownhold Corin Thesila - Cartographer Melanie - of Melanie's Magnificent Marvels. High end tailor who made a dress for Holly (for Arcwynn) Bart - Itchy Duck tavernkeeper Magatha Steamanvil - Married to Carn Steamanvil. Took care of "Baby Fireforge" for a short time. Sven Helseth - Captain of the Guard of Crownhold Jynx Kerrhylon - Magic shop owner in Crownhold Costentyn - Owner/bartender of Mercenary's Guild Devraeg Rubyblade - Dwarven bard at Lazy Snapdragon Gerant - Slums dealer, sold Triggs his disguise kit Cellica Ernelis - Priestess of Ioun, partner of The Temple of the Three; writes erotic novels Council of Crownhold: "Omnis" Dirune Ashan - Silver haired man on left (Archwizard?) "Matriach" Delise Stormhammer - (Matriarch being her title) of Bahamut - dwarven lady in platinum armor, with mithral "Princess" Kitra Woodlund - Lady with green woven-silk dress "Master" Dhulim Barrelbender - Dwarf bald with long brown beard with golden rings on it. Narrow eyes looks like some average guy 40 years old smiling. (Merchant leader?) "Steward" Owen Tristram - Elected man of the people. Tan skinned man BridgeLight NPCs: Brother Ailus Wynrel - Cleric of the Raven Queen. Runs the temple in Bridgelight Tephye - Owner of Tephye's Scriptorium - Magic shop in Bridgelight Tilmer - Broken Hill Innkeeper Goldhill NPCs: Benur Craghammer - Baern's father, hired Vadith to assist Baern tracking down the stolen lil' fireforge Erben Fireforge - "lil' fireforge" saved by Courtus Nocturnum early on from being eaten by hags. Skomut Fireforge - Father of lil' fireforge Yusgrela - Mother of lil' fireforge Evermond NPCs: Father Regdal - Cleric of the Rocklawn Priory (Moradin's temple) Gloriznarlun Cavebraid - Temple Assistant Sister Nokhastr Barrelriver - Temple Assistant Sorrell (Deceased) - Fate’s friend, found as a zombie on Grief Island Brix Steamanvil - Miner/trader, cousin of Carn Steamanvil of Crownhold Halfhill NPCs: Sunlight - Hippie shop owner High Meadow NPCs: William Blackberry - Holly's father; owner of Blackberry winery Horrace Wilkins - Head butler at Blackberry estate Jenitha Millson - Head maid at Blackberry estate Yuri - Head of Blackberry estate security Thaebin NPCs: Taran Arundell - Tailor Arcwynn met at the Lazy Snapdragon in Crownhold; offered her a discount on clothing Groothumlin Mithralguard - dwarf guard of Taran Arundell